Because of low power consumption, high image quality, small volume, and light weight, the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is popular and becomes the mainstream of current display. At present, the LCD is mainly a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display in which a display panel usually includes a color filter substrate and a TFT array substrate which are arranged opposite to each other and a liquid crystal layer arranged therebetween.